Uzay Necati
Appearance Clothing: Uzay wears a red plaid tube top and a pair of red jeans. On her feet, she wears a pair of dark brown sandals and she has a pair of white earrings in the shape of the sun. Hair Color: Uzay has white hair with the underside dyed black. Hair Style: Uzay's hairstyle changes daily, but her favorite is a low ponytail. Fur Color: Pale orange with black and white spots. Eye Color: Silver with a slight tint of red. Height: Three foot eight inches. Weight: One hundred and eighteen pounds. Uzay's Family Kaito: Ancestor. The ancestor of all Were's. Uzay was inspired by stories of him and dedicated herself to going wild and embracing freedom like he once did. Kaito visits every once and a while to check up on her and she forces him to tell her stories. Taaye: Father. Uzay's father and a Were-Leopard like herself. Whereas Taye is relatively peaceful, his daughter is wild and loves hunting mortals with no sense of compassion. Despite doing all he could to cure her of this, he has since been forced to let her be. Verity: Mother. Uzay's mother and a mortal. Uzay despises her mother for being mortal and wants nothing more to either convert her or kill her. But she can't as special measures were taken to keep Uzay at bay. Verity wishes to be close to her daughter and feels saddened by all of this. Forrest and Harvest: Uzay's twin cousins from one of Taaye's mistresses. The two follow Uzay everywhere and annoy her to no end. Regardless, she does like teaching them all she knows about the Were family tree. Relationships Clara: Girlfriend. Uzay's girlfriend and a Were-Walrus. Uzay met her while hunting a mortal and bumped into her. The two grew close as they went on minor killing and feasting sprees and each love the other more than either would like to admit. Friends: Lucky. A Were-Skunk and Uzay's best friend. Lucky's real name is actually Lucy, but Uzay gave her the nickname when both were almost killed by a Were Hunter. The two have each other's back and trust one another. And, Mackenzie. The brother of Clara, unlike his sister or Clara, he is a mortal and one of the only ones Uzay is ok with. Uzay only likes him because he is a master chef and cooks all of her most favorite meals. Rival: Scopia. A famous pop star on Mayak and a Were-Mongoose. Uzay hates her with a passion for being a quote on quote "Soft kind of Were". Scopia views Uzay as an interesting rival due to her roughness and vows to convert her to niceness. Enemy: Bristle. The Were Hunter who almost killed Uzay and Lucky. Ever since Uzay ravaged his hometown and killed his family, he has vowed revenge and stalks her throughout the planet. Uzay doesn't take him seriously and enjoys their game of cat and mouse. Abilities Abilities: Due to her Were blood, Uzay can run insanely fast, at about two hundred miles per hour. She also has heightened senses of smell and sight. Also, she is fairly intelligent and can construct minor devices to help herself. And, she can go for long periods of time without drinking water due to an intense training regimen she puts herself through. Special Ability: Uzay much like most Weres, can use an element as a weapon or boost their attacks. Uzay's element is fire. She can summon it at will or transform her body into fire. Weaknesses: Due to her Were blood, Uzay is weak to silver objects, as they are like acid to her. She also allergic to most fruit, aside from bananas and pears. And, her drive for meat can sometimes overwhelm her common sense and leave her confused and/or ravenous. Category:Females Category:Leopards Category:Evil Category:LGBT+ Category:Were-Creatures Category:Candidate for Deletion